Lost
by Emmlie
Summary: AU. The Nations crash down at a deserted island and are about to witness the true meaning of 'every man for himself' in the fight for survival. Human names used. Mainly USUK. Other pairings inside.
1. The Crash

**AU! The Nations crash down at a deserted island and are about to witness the true meaning of ''every man for himself'' in the fight for survival. Human names used. Different main characters but with Alfred in the lead. Several pairings. List will be updated as the story evolves. ****USUK, GerIta, Spamano, PruAus.**

* * *

><p>Alfred opened his eyes slowly. As the pain in his skull subsided, his vision started to clear. He was met with bright light. It washed out everything until it lowered in intensity, and he could see, albeit a little blurrily. There were palm trees with coconuts, a distant sort-of jungle, sand, and water so blue it looked unreal. For a second, Alfred believed he had died, and come to paradise. And maybe he had.<p>

The last thing he remembered was sitting on a plane, mind swimming with excitement for getting home and reuniting with his family ...Or, perhaps, that wasn't quite true. It was the last memory he could recall clearly... but not the very last. He could just barely remember the feeling of panic. The sound of prayers and terrified screams roaring through the narrow flight cabin. The disgusting smell of burning flesh. The brief images of oxygen masks and the sea beneath them closing up far too quickly. The plane crashing.

He lay still for a few moments, simply trying to gather enough energy to get up. He finally found the power to push himself upright, and slowly started inspecting his bruised body for any serious injuries. His head felt fuzzy, and everything was sort of a blur, but nothing seemed fatal. There wasn't one spot on his body that wasn't aching, but that was to be expected after crashing from an _aeroplane._

As his vision finally cleared up completely, his sky-blue eyes began to scan his surroundings curiously. Almost instantly everything around him exploded in sound. It almost felt as if he'd lost his hearing for a moment, and then in a flash it had returned, blasting on full power.

People were crying and tumbling out from the smoking plane wreck, desperately trying to get away from it as quickly as possible. The tail of the plane was still burning and the whole thing seemed unreal.

They were on an island, most likely deserted, with absolutely no way to get back. There was no food left on the plane. No method to call for help. Nothing.

…

Alfred was vaguely observing the other passenger's scared behaviour when his eyes fell on a whimpering brown-haired boy, sitting quite close to him, and hugging himself like he was afraid he'd fall apart. Forced by his urge to help anyone in need, Alfred crawled closer.

''Hello there. I'm Alfred.'' he said, smiling down at the boy as genuinely as he possibly could. Most people would probably produce a hell of a lame-ass smile, the latest event considered, but Alfred was a positive person, and his childhood had contributed in teaching him how to smile through everything. No matter how bad he felt, no one would know. Alfred was damn good at faking happiness and always had been.

The slender boy looked up, his chocolate-brown eyes wide and scared. Alfred would have expected reluctance in those brown irises, he was a stranger after all, but the boy didn't seem to have even heard of the word mistrust.

''Feliciano,'' he sniffled quietly, a single tear slipping down his left cheek. Judging by his appearance and accent he was most likely Italian. _Thank Goodness he speaks English._ Alfred could hardly even speak his own language, much less a foreign one.

He crawled even closer and seated himself in front of Feliciano so they had eye contact. _Okay, basics first._ Feliciano, fortunately, wasn't hurt, just terribly scared. He didn't seem like the type of person who could travel alone. _Perhaps his family is still inside the plane…_

''Nice to meet you, Feliciano. Did you know anybody on this plane?'' He made sure to pronounce every word clearly and kept his tone as gentle as possible.

''Y-yes,'' Feliciano stammered, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks. ''My brother Lovino. A-and his friend Antonio.'' Alfred glanced around curiously, scanning the people around them to find someone with a similar appearance to Feliciano.

''Do you see them here? What do they look like?'' he asked. Feliciano looked around as well but frowned miserably.

''Ve, I can't seem to f-find them. They have brown hair. And they're t-tan.'' Alfred raised his brows a little at the very non descriptive leads but didn't question further. Feliciano was probably under a lot of stress right now. And besides, surely he'd be able to recognise them if they met.

''Let's go look for them then, shall we?'' Alfred said, extending his hand to help Feliciano up. The Italian boy nodded, accepted the hand, and walked as close to Alfred as possible, following him around in the warm sand like a lost puppy.

…

Walking toward the crashed plane made Alfred's stomach turn into knots, but he kept going. He wanted to help everyone as soon as possible, and right now Feliciano was in desperate need.

They were just about to reach the entrance when a slightly deep and heavily German accented voice stopped them. ''Don't go in there. There are a lot of bodies. You don't want to be haunted by those images, trust me. I went in there to find my brother.''

Alfred turned around to see a fit, blond man softly clutching his left arm. He had a very strong and stoic attitude and seemed completely unaffected by what was happening around him. Alfred could see the deep red colour staining his clothes, even as he stood about five meters away, and figured they'd have to take care of that afterwards. In the meantime Feliciano had paled considerably and was slowly backing away.

''You can stay here Feliciano,'' Alfred said calmly, ''stay here with…'' he looked over at the larger male and immediately the stoic blond stood up a little straighter.

''Ludwig,'' he said, ''but I have to find my brother.'' Alfred nodded, gently pushing Feliciano a little closer to the German.

''Good, you can stay here with Ludwig,'' he told Feliciano, turning around to face the tall blond.

''I understand that you need to find your brother, but if you could just wait until I find Feliciano's family, I'd really appreciate it. He's very shaken up right now, and I don't think it would be good for him to be alone. Just having your company will make him feel safer. I'll be back in a minute, I promise.''

Ludwig nodded tentatively and Alfred turned around, slowly closing in on the battered gate. As soon as Alfred was out of his reach, Feliciano practically threw himself at Ludwig, clutching his good arm and holding on to it for dear life. Ludwig seemed highly disturbed and uncomfortable with this, but Feliciano remained oblivious and continued to press himself as close to the larger man as possible.

…

When Alfred entered the wrecked plane, the first thing he noticed was swearing. A lot of swearing. And he could have sworn there was the tiniest echo of angry sobs. These were not necessarily nice things to listen to, but it made it easier for him to find the noises' owner.

He pretended not to see the lifeless bodies in the passenger seats, bloody and bruised, and assured himself that they were just sleeping.

As he advanced closer he could just barely make out a head with messy brown hair, a shade or two darker than Feliciano's, sitting on the floor next to one of the seats and fighting with whomever was sitting there's seatbelt. _Bingo._

''Hey,'' he called out, ''are you Lovino?'' Immediately the man stopped fidgeting and his whole body tensed up.

He turned around and glared accusingly at the blond intruder. ''How do you know my name, bastard?'' he spat.

Alfred was slightly insulted by the harsh words but figured that the person in front of him, Lovino, he reminded himself, had been through a lot these few hours and was probably anxious, that being the cause of his bad attitude.

''I found your brother, Feliciano. I came to get you out of here so the two of you can reunite.'' Lovino turned his full attention to him and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, practically glaring daggers, until his his expression transformed into something completely else; worry.

''Shit. Is Feliciano alright? He isn't hurt right? Please say he isn't fucking hurt,'' he nearly pleaded, suddenly looking very vulnerable as he searched Alfred's sky-blue eyes for answers.

Alfred shook his head, ''He's just fine. A little shaken up, but only mentally. He needs you. Are you coming with me?''

Lovino looked to the person in the seat, whom was still out of Alfred's range of vision, eyes clouding with desperation. ''I'm not leaving without Antonio. H-he isn't waking up, but I know he's not dead, because he promised me he wouldn't die when the plane started dropping, and he always keep his promises-'' Alfred stepped forward and gently nudged Lovino to the side, effectively stopping his upcoming ranting.

''Alright, I'll carry him out of here,'' he inspected the stuck seatbelt, ''but first we need something to cut this over with. Can you go outside the plane and ask somebody if they have something we can borrow?'' Alfred said, trying and failing to loosen the safety harness on his own.

Lovino nodded slowly but looked conflicted, ''I don't want to leave him. I mean even if he's a stupid bastard I don't want him to be in danger and I- I-''

Alfred tilted his head to the side and smiled reassuringly at the brunet, ''It's alright. I'll take care of him; you don't have to worry.'' Lovino definitely didn't seem completely convinced, but got up nevertheless and ran out as fast as he possibly could. _Really_ fast. Alfred was certain hardly two minutes passed before Lovino was at his side again, insistently pushing a lighter into Alfred's hands. Alfred looked at him quizzically.

''Uh... I'm not a smoker-''

''We aren't allowed to have knives on a plane, you idiot. This was the best I could do.'' Lovino rudely interrupted. Alfred nodded sheepishly. _Of course. God, I'm such a dumbass._

''Hurry.'' Lovino whispered miserably, and the second Alfred's eyes brushed over the Spanish male, he understood why.

Antonio did not look good. At _all_. He looked battered and bruised, but worst of all, he looked downright _dead. _The only thing betraying his vitality was the weak sound of his heart beating. A slow and barely audible rhythm.

Alfred quickly set to work, and not long after he was running out of the crashed plane clutching the surprisingly light Spaniard in his arms, Lovino worried by his side.

As they got out, Alfred immediately located Feliciano and Ludwig, who had moved over to a safer spot a little further away.

''Lovino, Antonio!'' Feliciano nearly yelled, just about to tackle his beloveds to the ground in a hug, but froze completely when he noticed Antonio's condition.

''Oh no!'' he exclaimed, his voice cracking as he brought his hands to his lips. Alfred laid the man in his arms down on the soft sand as gently as possible, and Lovino clutched Antonio's hand desperately.

''Shut the hell up Feliciano! That tomato bastard will be fine! He promised me!'' he yelled furiously, seemingly fighting internally in order to stop the unwelcome tears that were flowing down his cheeks. Alfred, for Lovino's sake, pretended he didn't notice.

He wanted nothing more than to save Antonio, but he had absolutely no idea of what to do in situations like these, and it scared him. _What if he dies? What if I can't save him?_

Somebody cleared their throat behind him, and Alfred turned around to see a little Japanese man with sharply cut black hair, gazing up at him shyly.

''Hello sir. I can help your friend. I am studying to become a doctor. My name is Kiku.'' he bowed politely, and Alfred could almost physically feel the relief that washed over him. They had a doctor? They had a _doctor._

''Amazing,'' he breathed. ''Thank you so much, Kiku. This is incredible man, you have no idea. I'm Alfred. Could ya help these people out while I look for others?''

Kiku nodded and sent him a small, closed-mouthed smile. ''Of course. It is my duty and pleasure to help those in need.''

As he left to walk amongst the people scattered around the beach, he faintly heard Kiku say something along the lines of, ''Feliciano try to find him some water, Ludwig and Lovino will have to check the plane for medicine.'' to the others. Alfred couldn't help the hopeful smile that stretched across his handsome face. _Holy cow, we have a freaking doctor! __We may just have a chance to survive this!_ Suddenly everything seemed brighter, if only just a little.

…

The remaining surviving passengers seemed okay. The island was, thankfully, no longer haunted by the echo of screams and yells, just the faint sound of muffled crying. As Alfred let his eyes wander over the beach they fell on a slightly skinny boy, sitting beneath a palm tree. He had messy blonde hair, but he was too far away for Alfred to make out any other details. He was sitting next to another blonde, this one with longer and wavier locks. He seemed taller than the messy haired boy, but not by much. The tallest blonde reached out for the smaller and pulled him into a hug. The little one made a big fuss out of pretending that he really, _really _didn't want to, but Alfred could tell that they both needed that. He himself would do pretty much anything for a hug right now, even from a stranger. Not that the two of them seemed like strangers. If their behaviour just now was anything to judge by he was pretty sure they knew each other.

Even though Alfred, for some unexplainable reason, really wanted to go over and check on the boy, he knew nothing crucial was wrong with him. He had to take care of the badly wounded first.

This seemed to be a very feminine looking boy with chocolate-brown hair who was lying unconscious on the beach. He had some blood running down his face, most likely coming from a wound somewhere on his scalp. A white haired boy was seemingly trying to help him, running his hands through the brown mop in order to find the leaking wound.

''Do you need help?'' Alfred called out to the white haired boy and was momentarily stunned when he turned around. _An albino? How cool._

''Yea, I can't get this guy to wake up. I'm not really any good at medical stuff... so I don't know what to do.''

Alfred smiled kindly at him and crouched down on the sand. The brown haired boy looked like some kind of cute little doll.

''He'll be fine, 'cause we have a doctor. He's helping someone else right now, though. Maybe we should start by giving him some water. I'm Alfred by the way. Do you know him?'' Alfred said, brushing some of the doll-boy's hair out of his face.

The albino shook his head, ''Gilbert. And no I don't know him. The only one here I know is my brother Ludwig, but I can't find him.'' Alfred nodded, his smile widening considerably. _I even found Ludwig's brother!_ He was damn good at this, was he not?

''That's perfect! He was looking for you. He's over by the doctor so when we bring this little guy over, the two of you can be together again.''

Gilbert looked up hopefully, his face exploding in a shit-eating grin. ''Luddy's okay?'' he asked, his maroon eyes glistening like blood in the sunlight. Alfred laughed happily.

''Yea, well y'know. He's got a pretty nasty wound but nothing too bad. As okay as one can be right now.''

Gilbert snickered, his unique eyes getting a proud glint to them. ''Awesome. I knew my Bruderlein would make it. He's a toughie. I taught him well.'' He nodded approvingly to himself before shifting his attention back to the boy beneath them.

''Now, let's get pretty-boy here over to the doctor's.'' Alfred almost believed he'd heard something dreamy in Gilbert's voice as he said the word _pretty_, but waved it off.

* * *

><p><strong>If there are any mistakes I'm very sorry. English is not my first language. Feel free to point them out to me :)<strong>

**Please review! *Hugs* :D**

**Bruderlein: Brother (German)  
><strong>


	2. The Society

**Hi guys! :DD Thank you soooo much for all the faves/alerts. Especially thank you to Pisces Amanda-chan & bleedingsmirk for reviewing. It means so much to me, really. I really wish all of you would review. It doesn't have to be much, just what you think. If there's something you don't like then please tell me. If there's somthing you do like, then please say that too, so I know what I should do more of. ****On to the story! ~**

* * *

><p>Lovino and Ludwig had managed to break into the plane's previously inaccessible cockpit and found the much needed medicine hidden there. There wasn't much, but still enough to suffice for everyone. Open wounds were bandaged and treated with antibiotics, and smaller injuries were cleaned and disinfected. Luckily, very few passengers had fatal conditions, and the medicine was already working wonders. So far everyone out of danger.<p>

It was just afore sunset when everyone unanimously gathered in the middle of the beach. All 24 of them, sitting in a circle, silently waiting for a voice to break through the hardened atmosphere.

Alfred was subtly stealing glances at the messy haired boy from before, confusedly wondering why his mind kept on pestering him about the small blond. He could see his eyes now. Wide, with a beautiful dash of jade pooled in the centre of never-ending shades of green, and yet seemed to hold a feeling of loss. The boy didn't respond throughout the entire meeting consisting of the aeroplane survivors, not even when his friend patted his shoulder reassuringly in hopes of comfort. Alfred found himself urged to aid him, mind boggled as to why.

The meeting, in the meanwhile, was heading down south. The awkward mood was just about to near its peak when Ludwig finally spoke up. He coughed into his hand and stood up, exuding himself with an air of unmasked confidence.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ludwig.'' He said, turning around to glance over everyone in the crowd.

''I understand that a lot of you are scared, and probably wondering how we're going to survive this. Therefore, I am going to present my solution to this for you. As you all know, we are trapped on this island until help arrives. That may take a while, so I suggest we attempt to form a sort of civil society. This shall consist of us rationing the food and water we find and share it equally among us. It would probably be best for us to have a leader, whom would of course be chosen in a democratic manner. If anyone thinks otherwise, please speak up now."

The silence stretched on until it was deemed appropriate for Ludwig to break it once again.

"Good. Every one of you will have to choose a person you want as our leader. Please keep in mind that choosing a person solely because you know him or her are not going to be in everyone's best interest. It is of utmost importance to select the right person." Everyone nodded, slightly out of tact, their different varies of eyebrows furrowing in deep thought. This decision could possibly play a big part in whether they made it off the island alive.

…

The results of the vote spread out for far too long due to everyone's different opinion of an ideal leader, but in the end, Ludwig was chosen. Alfred relieved a sigh he hadn't been aware of holding; as the only person here, Ludwig sure seemed like he knew what he was doing.

The German nodded approvingly but didn't smile. Alfred could only imagine how much pressure it must cause to have the responsibility of 23 people's lives put atop your shoulders.

"Thank you. I am honoured that you chose me as your leader. First thing in the morning I will divide all of us into teams. Searches for a freshwater source, food, materials for shelter and things that can produce fire will be commenced tomorrow. These are the most basic necessities that can ensure our livelihood here. If you wish to survive then I highly recommend you give your best. Living on an island is dangerous, and if we ever do happen to run out of food or water, things can and most probably will, turn ugly. Therefore I expect full cooperation from each and every one of you."

Following that statement, the hopeful mood that had slowly arisen immediately turned into uneasiness. Even though Ludwig's words were true and this was reality at the moment, they all wanted to deny them. Most of the passengers simply weren't capable of handling that type of information. They couldn't handle imagining the happenings that running out of food and water supplies would cause, and the image Ludwig was giving off didn't bode well with anyone.

This island they were all on was neither paradise nor an expensive luxury vacation. The people sitting around and next to them right now might have starved or thirsted to death before help arrived. If help even didarrive... It was a moment of truth, and it hit them all like a ton of bricks.

…

As Alfred drowsily woke up the next day the phrase 'to feel like shit' would be an understatement. He had never slept this terribly in his entire life. Coldness, wetness, soreness, thirst and hunger were only the few on a _long_ list of things that aided to his horrible night. His slowly healing wounds suddenly hurt far more than necessary and stung like a bitch.

There was nothing he wanted more than to just flip off the idiot who was currently shaking him awake, tell him to fuck off, and fall back into the lovely numb bliss of slumber. But, albeit being tired and pissed, Alfred was still polite. So, naturally, he sucked it up.

Cracking open a sticky eyelid, Alfred was met with a pair of sparkling chocolate-brown irises, staring straight into his own blue. Feliciano.

It was pretty obvious by Feliciano's carefree smile that he didn't understand their innumerable possibilities of sickness and death and Alfred found that he preferred it that way. He wished for oblivion himself.

"Ve, Alfred you are such a sleepyhead! Ludwig says you have to get up now. He's making our teams. Isn't it exciting?" Alfred nodded tiredly, hearing the words but not quite comprehending them.

"Yeah. Can't wait to get that shelter thing done,'' he yawned, getting up from his do-it-yourself sand-bed, and dusting off his crumpled clothes.

''_Anything_ is better than sleeping on that crappy sand." He finished, running his hand through his disarrayed hair. Feliciano beamed at him.

"I know right? Let's goo~!'' Feliciano yelled, grabbing Alfred by the arm and dragging him towards the gathering at an impossible speed, nearly sending them both tumbling face-first into the sand.

"Geez, Feliciano! Cool your jets, will ya?" Alfred wheezed as he just barely managed to keep himself upright and stop himself from tumbling right into a cute little brunet boy with shoulder-length hair. Ludwig stared at the panting duo, hints of annoyance revealing themselves on his face.

"Well, now that Alfred and Feliciano have finally graced us with their presence, 15 minutes later than the time given, I can present the teams. They were picked in a completely random fashion, and won't be changed, so no complaints will be entertained on the matter." He said, looking amongst them to make sure that he had everyone's full attention.

"The people in charge of searching for materials pertaining to the shelters are: Myself, Sadiq, Heracles, Berwald, Ivan and Tino. Those in charge of getting a fire going are: Katyusha, Kiku, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio and Raivis. Toris, Feliks, Elizaveta, Natalya, Emil and Lukas are in charge of scouting for a freshwater source. Alfred, Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, Mathias and Roderich are in charge of gaining food supplies.''

"I suggest all groups search for their materials in the forest as it appears to be the place with the highest chance of success. Dismissed."

…

Alfred wasn't quite sure how to feel about his group. He had absolutely no idea who anyone but Gilbert was (people had been a little too busy panicking to introduce themselves), and it made him slightly curios. _Oh well, _he thought. _I'll figure it out soon enough._

Most of the various groups were already gathering and prepping up for the hike. Alfred decided to head towards Gilbert's familiar face, but froze dead in his tracks at the sight of the people scattered around the albino. One person in particular.

Alfred felt his cheeks heat up a little and his stomach clenched nervously, but he quickly pulled himself together. So what if the messy haired boy was sitting _right there _on Gilbert's left. So what if Alfred hadn't combed his hair or even brushed his teeth that morning? _That doesn't matter, _he told himself. _Why would something like that matter anyway? I mean, it's not like he's handsome or anything. Or… maybe he's like a little bit handsome… he's got pretty eyes… and quite the cute little body… and perhaps an even cuter face- and what the _fuck_ am I thinking, oh my God, what's wrong with me?_

Suddenly coming to the realisation that he'd reached them quite a while ago and was now standing in front of them, staring pretty intensely at the boy before him, his face exploded in colour and he panicked, blurting out the first thing he could think of.

"So!" he exclaimed loudly, his voice quivering nervously, (_oh God, did anybody notice me staring?_) and plonking himself down beside Gilbert who gave him an odd look.

"How about we all introduce ourselves?" _Alright, good, get your voice under control._

"Nice idea man. I'll go first because I'm best. At everything. I am The Awesome Gilbert, but you can call me your God, if you wish to." At the last bit quite a few eyebrows rose disapprovingly, but Alfred merely chuckled.

"Alrighty then, O Mighty God, my turn. The name's Jones. Alfred Jones." As he said this, messy haired boy (and the others for that matter as well, but Alfred either didn't notice or didn't care) actually looked up at him. _He's looking at me! Oh my god he's look- wait what? What the hell?  
><em>

As Alfred was having an internal struggle with his… heterosexuality, another voice spoke up.

"Well, I am the _fabulous _Francis Bonnefoy~" the blond with the wavy hair narrated, putting way more emphasis on the word 'fabulous' than necessary.

The messy-haired boy had become seemingly more agitated as his turn of introductions dawned closer and when it finally arrived, a rosy blush escalated on his cheeks, but no sound was heard. The taller blond known as Francis~, coughed awkwardly.

"And this is Arthur. He can be a little shy."

Almost immediately 'Arthur' (_What a cool name! It totally matches with my own- wait what?)_ gave Francis a deadly glare, and his cheeks heated up considerably.

''I am not shy at all! I was just… m-making a dramatic pause you frog!'' he yelled, making sure to look at anything but his group members.

Francis, seemingly used to this, just shook his head. "Of course you were. I apologise for my mistake, mon cher." He said, trying his best to hold back his giggle. Arthur huffed angrily and scooted a little further away from him. Alfred, mood lightened considerably at the sight, wondered how those two had seemed so close earlier. Someone cleared their throat gently.

"Well, I am Roderich. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." The brown haired boy greeted politely. Another interruption of the introductions came in the form of a tall boy with crazy blond hair.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. My friend kept yelling at me. I'm Mathias by the way." All this was said in one breath and left the newly acquired member, Mathias, breathless.

"S'cool dude. Was it that pissy guy in the navy suit you were sitting with earlier? Man, he seems like a fucking party pooper," Gilbert said, glancing over at said guy who was now sitting amongst the group assigned for hunting down a freshwater source.

"Yeah, that's Lukas. But he's not a party pooper. He's totally cool. Just has a thing for yelling at me. A lot." Mathias said, chuckling as if imagining himself being shouted at constantly was humorous.

"Seems like a bitch to me, but whatever floats your boat I guess. Anyway, topic change, you guys ready to go get some food? 'Cos I'm starving like crazy," announced Gilbert, facing the jungle while attempting to imagine all the delicious fruits hidden in there.

Alfred nodded eagerly. ''I think we should start over there," he said, pointing to a little opening on the Far East side of the jungle where the palms stood close together.

"There's a lot of palms. And I'm almost certain that there are coconuts."

"Sounds like a plan," Exclaimed Mathias, tapping his cheek while exuding the persona of a person in deep thought.

"We can start off by carrying everything we find in our arms. We are so gonna make an awesome team, guys!"

Affected by Mathias' infectious enthusiasm, Alfred wondered how everyone, or at least most of them, could act this carefree and happy as they set off to their assigned destination. Ludwig's eerie explanations from yesterday were easily dispelled. It was becoming easier for him himself to imagine it as some sort of team activity one might take up at a tropical resort, and these delusions did well for Alfred whom under insecurity would become capricious and totally useless.

A silent prayer hung about him as he wished for help to arrive soon. No matter how many delusions one created, there was no way to hide the truth; they were a bunch of half-adults and half-teenagers, all alone on an island, trying to build their own kind of society. They were at a place with limited amounts of food, water and medicine and worst of all: they were all lost.

* * *

><p><strong>I also really want to say a special thank you to bleedingsmirk, my new beta.<strong> **It makes me so happy that you like my story :D Please review everyone. It will mean the world to me :D**

**And just a little info on the names: **

**Mathias = Denmark **

**Lukas = Norway**

**Emil = Iceland**


	3. The Past

**Hello people! Thanks a bunch for all the faves/alerts. Special thanks to bleedingsmirk, CelestialCiel, InSanityStorm, Pureh and Pisces** **Amanda-chan** **for reviewing. Gives me the want to write more :D**

**CelestialCiel: I like the pairings you mention, so I'm sure they will be there when I get to those characters :D It isn't so much that Arthur didn't want people to know his name, but more him being very introverted. Hopefully this chapter will explain it.**

**Oh! I should probably warn you: there's FrUK in this chapter. But it's all in the past, and neither of them are in love now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The forest was astoundingly beautiful. The island itself was breath-taking and truly mesmerising, but this…this was incredible.<p>

It was everything Arthur had ever dreamt of and more. All those fertile jungles he'd read and imagined about, all filled with all sorts of wondrous virtues, paled in comparison. He couldn't help stopping his already slow pace completely, just to gaze longingly at yet another indescribable tropical flower, soaking in the foreign beauty. The details, the colours, the shades; all intensely imprinted themselves into his mind as to never forget.

He gingerly reached out and grazed his fingers along a lone, orange flower, tiny droplets of dew scattered across its surface and highlighting the infinite shades of colour ranging from red to yellow and everything in between. The closer he edged toward the outstanding beauty, the more various shades he could make out. There were even delicately hidden patterns amidst the petals. It was amazing that nature could create something as simple as a flower, and yet change it into such a complex piece of art that he had the privilege to admire. Arthur felt his lips curl up in contentment at his profound realisation.

The rest of the group failed to understand Arthur's fascination and yelled at him to hurry it up. It didn't really surprise him - no one ever did. Everyone was so busy all the time, never realising or considering the complexity of their surroundings. And of course Arthur was the one who had it all wrong. You weren't supposed to admire things – you were supposed to ruin and carelessly break them. You weren't supposed to appreciate and love the Earth you'd so mercifully been given – you were supposed to destroy it with war, hatred and pollution.

To ruin nature's wonders like Gilbert as he obliviously kicked yet another beautiful plant out of his way, destroying it and ensuring that it'd never get to bloom again. Arthur winced as the flower fell to the ground and looked to the now crumpled petals with sad, sad eyes. Why didn't they understand?

…

Precocious was the term his mother always used to describe him with. Everyone who met him was impressed. His high amounts of intellect were admired by all ...Until the day he started in primary school, that is.

Primary school was the exact opposite of everything Arthur had ever grown to know and love. The other kids weren't impressed with his intelligence. Quite the opposite.

At first their hesitance didn't really matter to him. He wasn't very social anyway. But the more success he got, the meaner the other's remarks became. Their jealousy kept growing until they shut him out completely.

This wasn't too bad though. The worst years were when they stopped pretending he wasn't there.

Francis and he had become pretty good friends. Whenever Francis' mother came to visit Arthur's they'd be together, and Arthur actually enjoyed it. Francis was nice. Even though they didn't attend the same schools, they began to hang out frequently.

Francis had been acting a little weird in the weeks leading up to the incident. He'd been sitting a lot closer to Arthur than what was normal, and sometimes he'd even take his hand and intertwine their fingers. Arthur didn't really understand it but found that he actually didn't mind. It continued on like that for a while until the day Francis visited Arthur's school to eat lunch with him. He'd just sat there and gazed affectionately at Arthur as the smaller blond ate his food.

''What is it?'' Arthur had asked confusedly, and before he could even comprehend what was happening, he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. He didn't even get the chance to decide whether he liked the feeling or not before a loud yell echoed through the schoolyard, and Francis pulled away, eyes wide and scared.

''Look! Arthur's a fag, I fucking knew it!''

Francis didn't understand. They'd been sitting so far away... He'd been sure the others couldn't see…

''Oh my God, you're right! Fuck, take some pictures!''

…

And then school had turned into a living hell for Arthur. Suddenly a lot of the guys began to push him in the halls. Just a little. And then they'd yell mean words after him every time they saw him. Sometimes they'd even try to trip him, or take his bag and hide it somewhere he couldn't reach. One of the bigger jocks in particular loved to torture him.

''Hey Kirkland! Wanna suck my dick after training?'' he'd yell, laughing loudly with all his friends as Arthur passed them on his way home. And every time it would be a little harder for Arthur to block him out.

The worst part was that Arthur didn't even know whether their words were true himself. He'd never really found girls interesting. He'd actually never found _anyone_ interesting, but he'd liked the feeling of Francis' lips on his. And then at the same time he hadn't. He knew he wasn't in love with him. But Francis was probably the closest Arthur had ever gotten to crushing on someone. Did that make him gay?

…

Alfred glanced behind him and noticed Arthur standing completely still, staring quite intensely at an orange flower. He observed the boy and curiously took note of his weird behaviour. _He's gonna get lost out here if he keeps doing that._

He walked over and gently put his hand atop the boy's shoulder in order to snap him out of his trance. Arthur let out a gasp and nearly tumbled over in surprise as he spun around, looking up at Alfred with wide eyes. Alfred was momentarily stunned by the beauty of those lovely pools of green but quickly regained his control.

''You okay there? The others are getting pretty far ahead. Wouldn't wanna get lost out here, now would ya?'' he said, smiling brightly. Arthur blinked confusedly a few times before batting the American's hand away in annoyance and just barely catching the way the taller boy quickly masked his hurt expression.

''I am perfectly fine.'' Arthur replied grumpily, turning around in order to catch up to the others.

''What was up with the flower? Your staring was pretty intense, man. Almost looked like it had offended you or something.'' Alfred laughed, running to catch up to the little Briton.

''What's it to you?'' Arthur huffed in annoyance as he quickened his pace. Maybe he could outrun the obnoxious American. If all those fast-food stuff were true...

''Conversation.'' Alfred said, smiling brightly.

Arthur didn't even glance behind him. ''I don't want to talk-''

''Okay then, we'll just talk about something else. What's your favourite song?''

''Please go away.''

''Cool. Haven't heard that yet. Who made it?''

''That wasn't what I meant-!''

''Hm. Never heard of them either. Are they British?''

''What? No-!''

''Hey, what's Britain like?''

Arthur turned around and scowled passionately.

''Stupid, bloody moron-''

''Stupid? That's a little harsh Arthur. Ya can't go around insulting your own home like that.''

''What? I wasn't talking about Britain you idiot-!''

''Don't try to make up for it Artie. What's done is done. I'll forgive you. Just cut down on the grumpiness, yea?''

Alfred kept walking, even as Arthur stopped, a little blond stray of hair bobbing up and down with each step he took.

He turned around and sent Arthur a blinding smile, ''Ya coming?''

Meanwhile, Arthur was completely stupefied. He could do nothing but stand there, opening and closing his mouth like a standed fish. He was, for the first time in his entire life, forced speechless. How could anyone, American or not, seriously be that stupid?

* * *

><p><strong>A special thanks to bleedingsmirk for being my beta. She's very talented :D<strong> **Please review, I'll really appreciate it~** **Hugs!**


	4. The Cold

**Yay! :DD I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you soooo much to all the people who have faved/alerted :D**

** Special thanks to: CelestialCiel, MaybeBlue, Pureh, sappire495, bleedingsmirk & Derpderp/Derpaderp (I'm assuming you're the same person, but if not, then I deeply apologise) for reviewing. As you know, it means so much to me :D**

**Derpderp: Thank yooou~ :DD And yes, Russia and the Baltics are there :D**

**CelestialCiel: Thank yooou~ :DD**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the search party in charge of finding resource objects that could bring out a well-lit fire weren't doing as well as they hoped they would.<p>

"We are unfortunately not having much luck with the construction of the fire, Ludwig. All the flammable materials are present but the wind is too strong. What do you suggest we do?" Kiku asked, more than a hint of worry evident in his voice. None of them would last a week without fire. It was really one of the most basic necessities needed, as it was not only used for warmth but as a tool to prepare food and create a signal to passing planes and traversing ships. One could only last so long on a diet solely of fruits, and with the many passengers, being capable of roasting any meat they could find was certainly a matter of life and death. Ludwig, well aware of these strenuous facts, furrowed his brows thoughtfully.

"We will have to find a way to shield the fire from the harsh winds." He said, staring down at the small Japanese man, his cold, calculating eyes hoping that his subordinate could be of good use. ''What direction is it coming from?''

"West, sir." was the immediate response he received, being met straight on by Kiku's impassive stare.

"Very well. I shall send Heracles to you. He will aid you in building a shield that will protect the fire against the winds. That being done, your duty will be to ensure that the fire does not diminish and is of a considerable size that will benefit everyone. This can be done by adding on more flammable material, and a schedule will have to be arranged. Your group members will take on a guard duty to monitor the fire 24/7. I suggest you do it in shifts." Ludwig finished off his demands sternly and his eyes glided over the raging waves, silently watching them break apart over one another.

"I understand. We will be awaiting him then." Was all Kiku said before bowing politely and heading off towards his group on the western side of the island, leaving Ludwig alone with his thoughts.

He stood amidst the silence, soaking up the sight, until he heard or more so felt, a figure plop down beside him. Glancing to the right he saw Feliciano gazing up at him with a bright smile stretched across his ever happy face.

"Sit with me Luddy," he exclaimed happily and tugged stubbornly at Ludwig's pants. Without a word the owner of said tugged pants did as he was told.

"You're doing such a good job of being the leader, Ludwig. Everybody comes to you for advice. You're like a natural!" Feliciano acclaimed, intertwining their arms contendly.

"T-thank you Feliciano. You are doing a pretty good job with the fire as well." Came the stuttered reply as Ludwig's cheeks were besmirching themselves into a pretty shade of red. He tried uncoiling his arm from Feliciano's grip, but the little Italian was quite strong when he needed to and his attempts failed.

"Ve, you really think so? That makes me so happy Ludwig!" Feliciano took a deep breath, confusing poor Ludwig who had no idea of what was coming, until he opened his mouth again. "I really hope that we get the fire running soon so we can make some delicious pasta. Oh, and Ludwig can I sleep with you from now on? Lovino won't sleep with me because he's sleeping with Antonio, and he doesn't want me to sleep with them which is really mean, but it's okay because, really, I mostly want to sleep with you and-" Ludwig's entire face turned a vivid shade of red, as he immediately unclasped his arms from the rambling Italian.

"Of-of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" he yelled, distancing himself further and further from the little brunet who seemed completely undeterred by Ludwig's actions.

"Why not Luddy? I like you a lot. Like, like-like and Lovino says that you are supposed to sleep with the person you like! At least that's what he always says when I tell him that all those weird sounds he makes when Antonio comes over make it hard for me to sleep, but then he always becomes really flustered, which I don't really understand, because there's nothing embarrassing about sleeping next to the person you love right? But I've always wondered how Antonio makes Lovino say all those weird sounds because-"

Feliciano was effectively cut off mid-rambling by Ludwig's hand, clamped tightly over his mouth.

"Feliciano." He said with utmost control as if the very essence of the Italian was testing his patience. "I do not wish to hear about that. You can sleep next to me, if and only _if_, you promise to never, ever, tell me anything concerning that topic ever again." Ludwig near-shouted at Feliciano, trying but failing miserably to contain the embarrassment he felt for both Antonio and Lovino at the expense of Feliciano's rambles.

"Really? We can sleep together? YAY!" Feliciano all but squealed with joy as he gaily threw his arms around Ludwig's neck into a viper-like embrace that had Ludwig nearly gasping for breath.

…

As the sun's final rays of light swept over the island everyone had once again set themselves in a wry circle. The atmosphere had been generously peppered with anticipation as millions of thoughts raced through everyone's minds_. Had all the search parties been successful? What was going to happen now? How long could they survive from what they'd found? _All finally took to staring at Ludwig, their determined leader, watching as he stood at what they all perceived was the head of the formation.

"We have all done well today, but sadly there are still several obstacles that need to be overcome. Firstly, we have now gained massive amounts of food that will shortly be properly rationed amongst us and there is a steady mainstream of freshwater that will continuously keep us quenched. Yet, due to the rough winds, fire is now a problem. We have several members working on a shelter that will allow us access to a huge bonfire, but until then, we have a lack of warmth.

"Hence, until we have a working fire, everyone shall be sleeping with their team members. This may seem farfetched to several of you but the risk of getting diseases and even death is too high, and so taking advantage of body heat is necessary. It is something that has to be done. It is a very small sacrifice when compared to the series of events that have occurred. Our first aid kit is steadily depleting, as it is being frequently used by Antonio, and another addition will force us to use up what little medicine we have left.

"The aforementioned rations regarding food will mostly only last us for about 2 days and so the teams will have to head out tomorrow as well. Get proper sleep and prepare yourselves. Dismissed." Ludwig's orders rang out through the blackening sky as the promise of food and water aroused everyone's attention. It had been roughly over 24 hours since the group had feasted, and the remaining water from the plane could only last so long.

Rations were delivered by several team members, entailing it their duty that everyone had equal shares. There wasn't much but it seemed to suffice everyone to a certain extent. The water had been obtained from a freshwater waterfall, hidden deep inside the jungle, and it was passed around in huge bottles salvaged from the plane wreck. The team designated for food had brought back a massive amount of foreign looking fruit all varying in size and colour. Dinner was held in silence as food was guzzled down and apart from the tiny moans and groans of pleasure of finally being fed, conversation was dead.

…

When Alfred finally decided to go to sleep, he was thoroughly worn down and exhaustion was nestled deep into his bones. The lack of comfort that the sand offered was none too tempting to him, as well as the fact that the temperature had drastically changed from pleasantly warm to frost-bitingly cold. The members from the other teams that he had encountered on the way to his teammates were lying tangled amidst each other, desperately absorbing warmth from one another. He had been the last of his group to arrive, being lost in his own mind, and so arrived to a pretty weird sight. It was only fair to say that these positions taken by his mates were only due to the diminishing warmth, but it was perfect blackmail material nonetheless.

Roderich, the prim and proper aristocrat, was completely snuggled into Gilbert's arms, cuddling against the loud mouthed albino's chest while said albino rested his chin atop the dark-chocolate tinted hair of the aristocrat, and his pale hands enclosed the slim waist into a seemingly tight grip. It really was one of the cutest things Alfred had ever laid eyes on and something about their position told him that it was not just the drop in the temperature that urged it on. It was a little too intimate.

Mathias on the other hand seemed compeltely fine and was lying on his side, Francis curled up to him for the extra body heat. The weird position between Arthur and Francis seemed as if Francis' attempt at warming Arthur had failed, leaving Francis to Mathias and Arthur alone.

It seemed perfectly valid to leave Arthur to his own choice of decision of not sharing body heat, until he noticed the shorter blonde tremble slightly and curl up into a little ball. An internal battle began to ensue within Alfred. His childish need for being a hero was overwhelming and meant him cuddling up to Arthur to warm him, but the adult side, the mature one, told him it wasn't right to interfere. The reason Arthur had decided to remain cold rather than warm and toasty with Francis was certainly evident; he didn't want anyone beside him, and it wasn't okay for Alfred to just barge into his personal space…

All Alfred's thoughts were immediately brought to an abrupt halt as a soft, barely heard ''S'cold.'' emitted itself from Arthur, arms wrapping around one another. And that was the last straw, decency be damned, Alfred simply wasn't strong enough. He immediately laid down beside Arthur in the sand, eyes calmly studying his handsome features. Seconds seemed to crawl by as Alfred wondered what would be considered crossing the line when another shiver from Arthur brought him back to his senses. Gently shuffling closer, he laid his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder and prayed for the best. Minutes passed with no reaction, but then Arthur turned towards Alfred and snuggled into his chest while mumbling incoherently, too dulled and drowsed in sleep to notice both his own actions, and the full blown blush painted on Alfred's cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>And finally, we get some pairings! :D So! Next time I'm planning on doing something about the other guys. Lovino, Antonio, Roderich and Gilbert, because they deserve some spotlight as well :D And poor, poor Arthur. He really has no idea about what he does in his sleep :P<strong>

**Special, special thanks to my wonderful beta bleedingsmirk :D**

**Please review. *Hugs* :D  
><strong>


	5. The Others

**Hey peeps! :DD Thank you soooo much for all the reviews/faves/alerts. I love you guys. I can't believe I have 18 reviews! I didn't even believe I was gonna get one. Two at the very most :P You make me so happy! :DD**

**CelestialCiel: Thank yooou! ~ Yes, I think they all deserve to appear as well. I just have to do some research 'cause I've never written any Hetalia characters before. And Arthurs face is most definitely going to explode in colour :P**

**Pureh: Thank yooou! ~ Aww, I'm glad you think he's cute! :D And it makes me so happy that you love the story. You people are the reason I keep writing :D**

* * *

><p>Lovino hadn't slept much lately. Antonio's health had drastically improved. He was conscious most of the time now, and his wounds had not become infected; that was a pretty huge feat considering the pitifully small amounts of antibiotics used on him. In fact Antonio was fine. He could probably even have aided everyone with the work and would most likely have made an excellent extra hand, but alas, the one man who controlled his life forbade it. The Italian man was both physically and mentally exhausted as he had diligently worked hard by handling both his and his partner's share of the load in comparison to everyone else. This kept Lovino up to unhealthy hours in the morning, not only working out the share of work that was supposed to be divided between the two, but also checking up on the bed-ridden Antonio. His flighty mind always seemed to land on the exact same thought every early dawn as he was, once again, tending to the one person he loved above all. <em>How did I turn into such a wuss?<em>

Always unnecessarily harsh and frigid towards Antonio, Lovino wondered when all this had changed into him becoming a wet nurse for the Spaniard. Albeit always loving the man, there was too much pride running through his Italian veins that forbade him from ever mentioning it to him. Not once had he ever poured out his gratitude and utter devotion to Antonio, feeling it best to package his sweet words and thoughts with insults and biting sarcasm. And still, every day without fail Lovino would hear more than a dozen compliments regarding him, spilt from the Spaniard's lips over and over again, and he didn't even mind the fact that none were ever returned. His natural reaction to Antonio's love-drizzled words was a complete fluster of emotions and a mumbled shut up. Yet, in the past few days, with the array of events that had occurred to not only the plane but his beloved as well, Lovino suddenly _needed _to show Antonio just how much he meant to him.

When Antonio had awoken from his diagnosed coma, brought on to ease his body through the pain, Lovino had even cried in front of him. He'd cried, and he'd apologised for all the things he'd said and all the things he hadn't. He'd cried 'Ti amo' like there was no tomorrow, and he'd begged for Antonio's forgiveness. And just like he always had before, Antonio forgave him. _''It's okay Lovi. Te amo, demasiado. I always knew you'd come around one day.'' _he'd said, eyes brimming with tears, and somehow those words made Lovino's rock-hard barrier come crumpling down around him. Antonio had waited so long for Lovino to realise his own feelings. He'd waited far longer than anyone else ever would have, and Lovino knew that. And in that exact moment, Lovino had vowed to never make that same mistake. He'd never take Antonio for granted ever again.

…

''Yo! West'' Gilbert called out, quickly approaching his brothers retreating back. Ludwig turned around and glared mirthlessly at Gilbert's sly smirk.

''Yes, Gilbert?'' he answered warily. Gilbert chortled out loud as he noticed his brother eyeing him suspiciously, probably wondering what trouble he had stirred this time.

''I saw you with that little Italian this morning. He was all over you, man. Finally got yourself a little boy-toy?'' he asked, laughing with that weird laugh of his. Ludwig paled a deadly white before rebounding back into a vivid shade of red that would have rivalled even Antonio's most sun-rippled tomato.

''NO! It's nothing like that. H-he's just following me around everywhere. I can't get away from him!'' he shouted and Gilberts smirk widened.

''Oh really? Funny thing, because I actually asked him, and he said that you're sleeping with him. Congratu-fucking-lations bro, I never thought I'd see the day,'' Gilbert sniffed and pretended to comically wipe a tear from his unique maroon eyes.

''I gotta admire your nerve though. Aren't you afraid someone in your group will wake up and bust you? I mean, a cockblock has got to be nasty, even for you.'' continued Gilbert, clapping Ludwig approvingly on the shoulder. Ludwig was so deeply mortified that he could do nothing but stand there, mumbling incoherent denials, body completely frozen.

''Pretty surprised you managed to tap that ass, before I got to mine though. But, not to worry! Your Italian is just desperate. My aristocrat knows what he's worth, which is clearly super-hot. Gotta love it when they play hard to get,'' Gilbert said and wiggled his eyebrows simultaneously.

Said aristocrat was now in sight, completely oblivious to the fact that he was the main topic in a lewd one-sided conversation between two brothers. Gilbert though, noticed his little 'love' and pointed out.

"Speaking of which, look who's walking over there!" Extra emphasis was added as Gilbert determinedly pointed to Roderich.

"Doesn't he just have _the most awesome ass _ever? He's so fucking hot," at this sentence, Gilbert looked at his brother and lamely put his hand on Ludwig's shoulder as if to say, _'I know I got the better toy, but don't feel_ _bad'_.

"I know you think he's hot too, West. But really, you check out that fine ass and I will deck you so hard you'd go back in time. So back off, I call dibs." Gilbert's happy exterior returned once again, as he jokingly punched his brother.

"Anyway, I gotta catch up to my little Roddy. We're supposed to go on some stupid trip-thingy that you spoke about. Collecting more 'digestible organic resources' and bullshit. My aristocrat may talk like some profound lecturer nominated for a Nobel Prize, but with that ass, he can talk in Alien for all I give a damn. Later!" With that Gilbert left, leaving behind a baffled brother, still in denial about certain matters. As soon as he had caught up with Roderich, he shouted over his shoulder.

"Remember to use protection, Bruderlein!" echoed through the entire island, leaving Ludwig even more mortified than he already was. To top it all off, there were various scattered team members around him who had clearly heard Gilbert and were in the middle of a giggling fit. Ludwig then quietly wondered what would happen if their leader 'accidentally' drowned himself from humiliation.

…

Gilbert had always been a real ladies man (cough). He knew exactly what to say and do to woo women off their high heeled feet (coughcough). He and his awesomeness were irresistible, and left the women panting and moaning before he could even touch them (coughcoughcough). And yet, Gilbert found that his completely irresistible charm was totally failing him whenever he got in about two feet's distance of Roderich. [To the readers thinking that the writer has chosen to share her illness in her story by coughing, sadly you are wrong. The coughing insinuates the falsities and lies that Gilbert has concocted to make himself look manly. In other words, no he is not a chick magnet, and the only chick he can and has scored with, is his baby chick at home named unegoistically, Gilbird].

The lewd jokes and information that he had told his brother was all mostly a lie. Reality was totally different and was in no way on Gilbert's side. Sure, Roderich had an _incredibly hot _ass, but that was beside the point. Gilbert wasn't solely interest in the aristocrat's behind, no, not at all.

Was it really fair that the _one fucking time _in Gilbert's entire life that he really wants to court someone, he comes across as a blushing, panting mess? Not even a hot mess. Just a mess. And Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt did not blush! ...Except he did, and his pale face was perfectly suited for embarrassing him so badly by looking like the tip of Rudolph's nose every time Roderich appeared. Which just so happened to be now.

"Gilbert, are you ready? We are supposed to meet up with all the team members to depart into the jungle in about 20 minutes." Roderich's voice gently lulled as it broke Gilbert's trail of blustering thoughts.

''Uh... yeah sure, I'm ready to, uh, departuringing soon.'' Gilbert said, wincing and coughing fakely in an attempt to cover up his sudden insecurity. He was going to die before admitting that he didn't understand that word. Roderich raised a slim eyebrow quizzically at Gilbert's obvious mistake.

''Very well then. I was just taking a stroll along the shore. It truly is beautiful the way the water gently laps over the sand. Do you wish to join me?'' Roderich asked, pushing down a smile when the blush on the albino's face intensified. How very interesting.

''S-sure, that'd be cool.'' Came an even softer reply as Gilbert stared over his shoulder awkwardly whilst pacing alongside Roderich.

Roderich, on the other hand, was clearly enjoying himself. He had never really given flirting and courting much thought, but now that he knew that the other party was clearly very interested, he decided to test out something new. Experimentally, he grazed his fingers against Gilbert's, the sudden contact surprising said blustered albino who stopped dead in his tracks, feet slowly sinking into the moistened sand. Roderich fought back the urge to snicker.

''Anything the matter?'' he asked innocently, glancing up at Gilbert with his stunningly beautiful violet eyes. Gilbert quickly shook his head and quickened his pace, mumbling out a ''Not at all.'' under his breath.

…

''I can work, Lovi. I'm much better now. You shouldn't take my assignments too,'' Antonio said, arms resting lazily around said Lovi's waist as the Italian leaned against him.

''I know you can. But Kiku says that a few more days of proper rest will do you good. And I'm doing fine. I can handle it.'' Lovino answered, gently drawing circles with the tips of his fingers on Antonio's hand.

''That's not true, Lovi. You aren't sleeping properly.'' the Spaniard said worriedly, gently lifting Lovino's chin up with the hand that wasn't holding his little love close to him. He could easily spot the dark circles under his gorgeous copper-brown eyes. Lovino shrugged his shoulders, looking down as to avoid eye contact.

''I will come with you. We can do our work together,'' Antonio said, pulling Lovino a little closer to himself. ''I will make sure not to overwork myself. I promise.'' Lovino looked up at this, nodding slowly. He was too tired to argue, and if Antonio's health showed the tiniest sign of worsening, he could always make him stop.

''Ti amo, Antonio.'' he said tiredly, leaning up to brush their noses together.

''Te amo, Lovi. Te amo.'' Antonio then bent forward and claimed his Lovi's beautifully puckered lips, feeling Lovino immediately respond by encasing his arms around the Spaniard's neck and pulling their bodies flush together. Amidst all the love, Antonio was secretly glad that the plane had crashed. His love had finally come to terms with his feelings, and though the Spaniard would have waited till the end of all time for his little Italian, sometimes the man himself needed love too.

Lovino had readjusted himself onto Antonio's lap and allowed for Antonio to deepen the kiss by giving his tongue access. He could feel the warm and wet muscle familiarise itself with the soft tavern of his mouth and gently let out a moan. Of course it could easily be tasted that neither of them had brushed their teeth for three days, but Antonio couldn't have cared less. Lovino had finally told him that he loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do ya think? :DD I know I suck.. BUT! I know this has become really fluffy and stuff, but don't worry! This WILL become dramatic. Soon. I can't wait to get to that part :P But, I feel like I need to have a base first, so we need to let them have just a little bit of happiness right? :D<strong>

**As for Lovino. I know a lot of you would say that he's really OOC here, but that's on purpose. It always makes me sad when Lovino doesn't treat Antonio right, and I think that he would finally start to appreciate him if he was ever close to losing him. Because these sort of things change people, y'know? So please don't get angry with me.**

**And I have this thing for a flustered Gilbert :P I thinks he's really overconfident towards almost everybody but not the person he actually likes. Then he gets all insecure and cute.**

**And like I said last time we didn't have any USUK in this chapter. I'm saving Arthurs reaction for next time :P**

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta bleedingsmirk :D**

**Please review everyone! *Hugs* :)**


	6. The Greed

**Hello everyone! :D I'm sorry it took so long but my beta has been quite busy lately.**

**Firstly I want to thank InSanityStorm, CelestialCiel, MockingVenus and Pureh for reviewing chapter 4 and Pureh, CelestialCiel, bluebird99 and watergoddesskasey for reviewing chapter 5! It means so much, thank you! :DD**

**I have rewritten all of the earlier chapters :D Sadly they still suck but I think it improved a little bit :/ I hope so anyway :P  
><strong>

**CelestialCiel: Thank yoou!~ :DD**

* * *

><p>Arthur drowsily woke up from the undoubtedly most comfortable night of sleep he'd had since arriving at the island. He kept his eyelids shut and relished in the comfortable heat emitting from something on his right. He wasn't quite awake yet, and decided to curl up and cuddle even closer to the obtainable source of warmth. He was just about to drift back to slumber when he felt a pair of heaty arms wrapping themselves around him and pulling him closer.<p>

Instantly, Arthur's emerald eyes snapped open, and what he was met with left his brain completely blank for just a split second. He was staring at a guy. Some dude had his fucking _arms_ around him.

Arthur bolted upright faster than an Italian on retreat and gave the creep next to him the hardest blow he could possibly muster, nearly toppling over in his haste to move away. The man was abruptly jolted into consciousness from the rather rude wakening and emitted a pained noise quite similar to that of a dying walrus.

''W-what... the H-HELL dude!'' Alfred screeched none too gently, his mind a complete mess as he rolled over on his side, desperately trying to make the pain in his gut subside.

''What the fuck was that? You were practically groping me!'' Arthur yelled, attacking the American in a blind rage of flailing hands.

''Chill, man! I was just trying to help- AUGH fuck, stop hitting me!'' Alfred responded just as loudly, causing Arthur to consider that he was, perhaps, hurting the other person, but this thought was cut short as Alfred grabbed his wrists and forced them down, towering over him in the hopes of calming the angry Briton down.

''Get off me you pervert!'' Arthur yelled, kicking wildly with his legs as Alfred sat in an extremely compromising situation that one could only count as straddling. Alfred, who was still in a disorientated daze, wasn't quite sure what the hell was going on.

''Just listen dammit! You were shivering and mumbling about being cold and shit, and I just wanted to help you!''

The words slowly sank into Arthur's troubled mind. His ridiculous flailing stopped mid-attack as he looked back up to Alfred's half-lidded sky eyes. So Alfred had just been trying to warm him? He'd looked like he was cold? Oh God, the warmth that he had cuddled up to earlier was Alfred wasn't it? Arthur's entire face bloomed into a vivacious red.

''T-that's no excuse for groping me!'' he said, desperately trying to hide his burning face. (Which, for your information, was an extremely hard task seeing as he was straddled by an 19-year old and had his wrists pinned to the ground).

''I didn't! You did that!'' Alfred said, his face, albeit being tan, turning the same shade of red as Arthur's once he noticed his own position. Arthur nearly choked on his spit.

''I would never do such a thing!'' he spluttered, wracking his brain for any slight memory of ever doing something so humiliating… and, to his deep and utter mortification, finding it.

''Well you did.'' Alfred mumbled stubbornly, leaving the two in a very awkward silence as Arthur took in this interesting little piece of information. He was hoping the sand would show him mercy by swallow him whole and getting him away from this humiliating situation.

Alfred sighed, noticing the flushed Briton beneath him. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I really didn't min- I mean it wasn't a big deal. I won't tell anyone about this if that's what you're concerned about." Despite how earnest the statement was it did nothing to ease the embarrassment coursing through Arthur's veins.

It _was_ a big deal. He had cuddled up to a person, and not just any person, but _Alfred,_ and later woke up in said American's embrace, freaked out and hit him, only to come to the embarrassing conclusion that, in the end, it was all his fault. Indeed it was a mortifying moment.

Alfred slowly released Arthur's wrists and immediately the Briton's hands flew to his face, acting like a shield to his humiliation.

''I'm sorry. I'm so, incredibly sorry, Alfred.'' Arthur whispered, painfully aware of the fact that he'd probably never be able to look Alfred in the eyes again. Soft, calloused fingers gently pried Arthur's hands away as Alfred looked down softly at the smaller boy and smiled.

"It's ok, really. I was at fault too. I mean I could have just pushed you– Wait, are you crying?" he said, eyes widening in concern.

Arthur immediately tried to brush away his traitorous tears. _Fuck! As if this isn't humiliating enough already, now I can't even control my own body fluids!_

''Wow, relax, it's totally okay. I'm not gonna tell anyone.'' Alfred said, wiping away Arthur's tears and leaning down to give him a very awkward hug, their position considered. Arthur really wanted to scream at Alfred to stop touching him, but somehow found that he couldn't. Instead, he decided to do the most dignified thing he could possibly think off; bury his head in Alfred's shirt and weep like a girl.

He really had no idea what had brought on the sudden emotional outpouring, but he just couldn't stop. How long had it been since he'd last cried? He couldn't even remember. It felt like his body had finally had enough of keeping it all in and just decided to let it out, mentally drained from the years and years of cover ups and lies.

And there they lay, (or more like sat, seeing as how the position began to grow awkward and Arthur and Alfred propped themselves into a more comfortable position) with Alfred nearly sitting in his lap now, for God knows how long. Probably about 10 minutes. Finally, Arthur stopped sniffling, and wiped his eyes and cheeks to rub away the tear tracks. He expected Alfred to blurt out something awkward and totally out of context, but he didn't.

To think that Arthur had sunk low enough to actually need a _hug_ of all things. The silence stretched on a little while longer until Arthur coughed awkwardly.

''T-thanks for understanding. I don't know what just happened. I usually never cry… and, uh… you can... get off me now...'' Upon hearing the last part of the sentence, Alfred literally leaped off of Arthur and sat beside him, cheeks aflame.

''Right. Sorry about that.'' he said, scratching the back of his neck uneasily. "Where is everybody?" He scanned the nearby area and noticed a very beautiful, but human-empty sight. Arthur shrugged beside him, probably as grateful for the change of subject as Alfred was himself.

"I guess we overslept. Maybe they already packed and left without us." Alfred nodded thoughtfully at Arthur's notion.

…

They didn't have to walk far to reach the others. They all stood scattered around somebody, arguing, if their raised voices were anything to judge by.

''Everyone please calm down. There isn't enough for all of us in such a little fish. It'd be best to give it to those who need it mostly-'' Ludwig was rudely cut off as another voice shouted its way to attention.

''But I caught it! I should decide who get to eat it and who don't.'' As Alfred and Arthur moved closer, they got a better view of the situation. A tan dark-haired man with piercing brown eyes was standing in the middle holding a small white thing in his arms. A fish?

''I understand Sadiq. But we have agreed previously to share our findings –" And yet again he was cut off as Sadiq's voice broke in, ''I _am_ going to share it. But I want to choose who I share it with myself. The people who 'need it mostly' can catch their own food''. Ludwig sighed, disappointed.

''We can't force you into anything Sadiq. I just wish you'd share with the others.'' Sadiq looked around him and pointed to a group of people standing close together.

''I'll share it with them,'' he said. Heracles, Elizaveta and Kiku gazed at the fish in what could only be described as primal instincts. Ludwig nodded hesitantly.

''Fine, then. Sadiq can do with his fish as he pleases. To the rest of you: the fire is doing well now; however, the fire members are slacking off. It needs to be checked on once in a while and be fed wood and other flammable materials during a timed interval. As the interval is timed, those who aren't doing anything can also aid in gathering more food for everyone else. Understood?'' Several people in the crowd nodded. Amidst the agreeing a hand was raised.

''Yes, Berwald?'' Ludwig said, turning around to give the intimidating Swedish man his full attention.

''If Sadiq keeps the fish, me and my family will keep the shelter I just finished.'' he said, his voice hard and clearly stating that he wasn't going to change his mind. Ludwig furrowed his brows in disdain, not liking the lack of teamwork that was so eagerly promised earlier. Being stranded was not something that people did independently, team work was important. Why was no one keeping to it?

"That is understandable Berwald, but it is the only fully proofed shelter built currently." Berwald nodded solemnly.

"I'm aware. I made it and I shall decide who gets to use it. If Sadiq is allowed that privilege so am I." Another sigh escaped Ludwig's chapped lips. He truly had no say in this, leader or not. Forcing someone to give up something they had every right to keep was basically communism and in Ludwig's opinion, wrong. He just really hoped the bad feeling he had about it all was wrong.

…

Sadly though, as almost every other time in Ludwig's life, his gut feeling never failed him. The recent events had caused a domino effect. It wasn't really all that visible right now, but Ludwig could discern it. People had slowly started to trickle into groups. Not the assigned teams Ludwig had appointed, but literally groups with people of their own selecting. Each group had become greedier and greedier, slowly refusing to share their gatherings with anyone else.

So far, two groups had shown pretty visibly. First there was Berwald and his family. They came to their teams when asked, but otherwise kept to themselves. They consisted of Berwald, Tino, Lukas, Emil and Mathias. Mathias seemed to be quite attached to a few people outside of his 'group' but Ludwig could clearly feel the way they all, ever so slowly, maybe even unintentionally, distanced themselves. It was so toned down that most people probably hadn't even noticed. Ludwig had of course. He was appointed leader for a reason.

The second one was Sadiq's group; Sadiq, Elizaveta, Kiku and Heracles. They were what worried Ludwig the most. They didn't just distance themselves, but seemed almost hostile towards the others. Sadiq and Elizaveta refused to share and made sure to take the best rations.

This was exactly what Ludwig had feared all along.

* * *

><p><strong>And the groupings slowly starts :P I have been looking forward to getting to write about that so much :DD I hope you guys like it!<strong>

**And I'm pretty unpleased with basically everything that I write so I'm very open for changes. If you find something you don't like then feel free to tell me :D**

**Please review! *Hugs***

**And... thanks to my lovely beta bleedingsmirk! :)**


	7. The Accident

**Hi everyone! :D I am soooo sorry for the long wait on this chapter. And it's not even good :( I stink huh? :P (My beta got a virus) **

**Anyways. I have been doing a lot of confusing stuff to this story. I'm sorry. But my eyes were _bleeding _when I read chapter 3. Bleeding. So I decided to change it completely. Please forget everything you've read in the old chapter 3. Especially the stuff about Alfred. I decided I wanted the story to go another way. This is my first story so please bear with me :P**

**Thanks to Etariana, CelestialCiel, RawrTheSecond and Pureh for reviewing chapter 6. It's means a lot! :D**

**CelestialCiel: Thank youuu!~ Yea, I think it's sad that so many people are greedy :( But it's a natural part of being human. As for the ages: I'm really glad you noticed that! :D The reason why I call Arthur a boy is because, unlike a lot of the others, he's still below 18. I'm thinking 16 almost 17. Alfred is 19. I know that Alfred is supposed to be younger than Arthur but… uhh… I erm… Well let's just say he isn't in this story. Hope you guys are okay with that :P**

* * *

><p>Most of the survivors, if not all, understood the importance of ensuring that any passing ship or plane would be able to locate them. Ludwig knew that their best chance of being spotted was to produce a big cloud of smoke, as it was a well-known way of signalling S.O.S. This meant that big amounts of palm wood had to be stored, and already here problems ensued. Seeing as they had no knives, felling nearby trees was not an option. Therefore, they had no other choice than to send someone out to find logs which had already fallen. Ludwig would have gone himself, but due to the growing tensions between everyone, he figured it best to stay behind and keep an eye on things. And so, that led Ludwig to send the ''next best thing'', resulting in his completely incompetent brother, Gilbert.<p>

…

Ludwig had gathered everyone for yet another meeting, and was subtly taking notice of all the different people around him. He knew most of the names, he had to after all, but the linkage between them and the appearances took a while. He had of course memorised the names of those in his own group within the first few days, but the others were hard.

Ivan, the tall Russian, with eyes so bizarrely blue that they appeared a pale, icy violet was practically squished between two girls Ludwig simply couldn't place. He really hoped they wouldn't ask any questions. Not only because of the embarrassment it would cause to admit having forgotten their names, but also because the long-haired one on Ivan's right was scaring the shit out of him. If she wasn't the epitome of creepy, then no one was.

Seated next to them were three other males; a blond _(…Felix, perhaps?)_, a timid looking brunet (_I'm absolutely certain it was something with a T)_, and a smaller blond boy that left Ludwig's mind completely blank.

Then there were a bunch of familiar faces (_Berwald, Tino, Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Elizaveta, Kiku, Heracles, Sadiq) _and next to them sat Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Roderich, and three males, all with various shades of blonde hair, that Ludwig couldn't quite figure out. He knew there was an Arthur a Francis and an Alfred, but he didn't know which name belonged to which person.

He'd just finished explaining the plan to the others as an errant thought struck him; of course he couldn't allow Gilbert to go alone. He would have to make sure that someone was there to protect- help his brother carry those big logs. It wasn't like he was worried about Gilbert's wellbeing or anything. Of course he wasn't, Gilbert was a grown man, and he could take care of himself. But, still, logs were… heavy.

He coughed into his hand and spoke up once again. ''Gilbert can't leave alone, so two of you will have to set out alongside him.''

He promptly ignored Gilbert's angry, ''Of course I can fucking leave alone!'', and the intense blush crawling along the albino's pale skin from having to be escorted. _This is for his own good,_ Ludwig reminded himself.

''Are there any volunteers?'' He scanned over the crowd again and quickly noticed a tan arm shot up into the air.

''I would like to volunteer, Ludwig,'' was drawled out in a loud Spanish accent.

''Wonderful. Thank you Antonio-''

''Of course you fucking won't you idi- I mean, I don't fancy that idea Antonio.'' Lovino interrupted heatedly, just barely managing to sustain himself from switching into the original angry Italian that he was.

''I understand Lovi, but I haven't done anything to contribute to our little society so far, and I want to make up for it! I am perfectly capable of going on a trip.'' Antonio explained happily, not the slightest affected by Lovino's wrath.

Lovino was just about to throw a fit when Ludwig quickly cut him off, ''Thank you, Antonio. Gilbert and I really appreciate it.''

''I don't appreciate it one freaking bit-!'' Gilbert all but shouted, but was silenced on the spot by Ludwig's finger pointing demandingly at him.

''We _really _appreciate it.'' Ludwig reiterated sternly, sending Gilbert his best scolding glare. Said albino continued to mumble curses under his breath, and Roderich chuckled lightly.

''Francis would love to volunteer as well.'' Arthur's voice cut in from the right, the boy himself fighting to keep his poker face on as Francis nearly fell backwards in shock.

''What? But jungles are dirty!'' he exclaimed horrified, his accent thickening, and hands flying up to cover his mouth in an over exaggerated gesture.

As quite a few eyebrows rose, the stuttering Frenchman blushed and quickly corrected himself, ''I-I mean of course I would simply adore to go on a trip to a… wonderful… jungle.''

For a moment his face held the expression of utter horror and embarrassment, but then his eyes got a smug glint to them, and he looked at Arthur with a haughty smile. ''Oh, and before I forget; Arthur here would of course love to volunteer himself as a fisherman.''

In an instant, Arthur's head whipped around to stare at the Frenchman, emerald eyes widening in shock. ''W-what? But Francis you know I can't swi-''

''I know, _mon cher_, which is why Alfred will of course be joining you. That way the two of you can get _real close _just like you were when I found you cuddling the other morning.'' Francis finished, his smirk widening as Arthur face bloomed in about 10.000 different shades of red.

''Of course not you bloody frog-!''

''That's a very interesting idea Francis. It would be useful with some extra hands on the fishing team. Are you up for this Alfred?'' Ludwig asked seriously as he locked eyes with the flustered American.

''Uh… sure. I-I guess,'' Alfred said, a deep blush covering his tan cheeks as he scratched his neck nervously. ''I mean, if Arthur's up for it.''

''I most certainly am not-!''

''Oh he _most certainly_ is,'' Francis finished lewdly, wiggling his eyebrows at poor Alfred whose blush only intensified. Arthur was just about to throw himself at Francis, and Ludwig deemed it an appropriate time to end the meeting.

''Very good. Gilbert, Antonio and Francis will head out to find something that can produce smoke as soon as possible. Alfred and Arthur will accompany the fire-team as fishers' tomorrow morning. I thank you all for your effort. Dismissed.'' His voice rang out loudly, although it was slightly hard to decipher his words over the muttering and curses of an infuriated Englishman.

…

Three very different boys of three very different origins were all seated opposite one another, varying expressions adorning their faces. A tan face was lit up in a huge smile – a pale face was crunched up in disgust – and an even paler face was contorted in boredom.

''So-'' Gilbert stated awkwardly, immediately interrupted by a loud voice who was way too happy to be appropriate for the situation.

''I'm Antonio! It's so nice to meet you!'' Antonio exclaimed, waving stupidly at the two other men.

Francis cracked a small smile and fondly waved back. ''Hello Antonio. My name is Francis. I guess the three of us a going on a trip, oui?''

''Gilbert. And yes, we are.'' Gilbert said, eyeing his new 'comrades' calculatingly.

Francis shrugged. ''I see,'' he gave his surroundings a quick glance and continued, ''We should probably get going then.''

''We should.'' Gilbert nonchalantly agreed.

No one moved.

''Okay, so…'' He said, looking at the others expectantly. ''Maybe we should just talk for a bit. Get to know each other?''

…

Arthur could feel the warm, clam waves gently lapping over his toes. It was against every fibre in his being that he took yet another step into the frightening ocean.

His face was completely scrunched up in trepidation and he fought with everything he had in order to stand still. If Arthur had to pick _one _thing in the entire world that he hated above all, it would most definitely be the ocean. Or some of his old classmates. Maybe they were equal.

Alfred's eyebrows were raised so high he worried they'd actually get stuck up there. ''…Um, Arthur? Do you need help or something?''

Arthur kept his eyes closed, blocking out the American and focusing on happy thoughts. _Unicorns, fairies, top grades, books-_

His muscles were just about to stop tensing when he felt something slippery and cold quickly grazing his right ankle.

Instantly his eyes flew wide open and he screamed, flailing his arms desperately, and tumbling around in the clear water like a madman.

''Look Arthur! You found a fish!'' Alfred exclaimed excitedly, pointing at a big white blur lazily swimming in circles around them.

''Get it away from me!'' Arthur yelled exasperatedly, running behind Alfred for cover.

''But we're supposed to catch it-''

''NOW!'' Arthur shrieked; a mixture of fury and horror clearly evident in his feminine outburst, voice so loud and high-pitched that Alfred could have sworn he went deaf for a second.

''All right, Jesus!'' Alfred countered back, grabbing Arthur around the waist and flinging him over his shoulders.

As embarrassing as the position was, Arthur was even more mortified by the American's clumsy attempt to catch the fish beneath them.

''What are you doing, you bloody moron?'' Arthur cried, desperately trying to hang onto the American's broad shoulders as he frantically chased the fish around.

''I'm catching a damn fish like we're supposed to!'' Alfred responded, his quick reflexes enabling him to curl his fingers around the slippery aquatic animal and locking it in a death grip. Alas, Alfred pulled up a bit too forcefully, resulting in him falling backwards into the clear water and nearly crushing the Briton beneath him.

At first everything was utter confusion for Arthur, but the moment his head sunk beneath the water, his mind submerged into an entire cacophony of panic. His body froze as his heart pounded rapidly against his ribcage, lungs filling up with salty water and breath cut off altogether._ Why can't I breathe ? Oh God, I'm going to die, I'm going to die… __I'm going…-_

Spots of black swam around his vision and just before his entire sight blackened, he was pulled up roughly by the arm, his lungs forcing him to gasp and claw for much needed air. From a distant, he could hear someone yelling at him but nothing was understood. It wasn't words but sounds, all mumbled and jumbled together into nonsense. He couldn't comprehend it.

Someone forced him to his feet, but his legs could not keep him steady. Just as he thought he would stumble back into the water again, he felt himself being moved, wind blowing softly in his face, and the distant noises growing quieter, quieter, quieter…

…

Arthur was feeling cold. _Why is it cold?_ They were on a tropical island. It wasn't supposed to be cold on a tropical island. That was unnatural…

A sudden racking cough caught him, and he felt something wet dribble down his mouth and onto his neck. _Am.. Am I drooling?_

''Arthur, wake up man! Wake up!''

_Why? _Suddenly there was a large pressure on his chest and he coughed harder. More liquid rolled down his face. _Why am I wet?_

''Can you hear me Arthur? Arthur!''

_Yes, _he thought tiredly. Who was talking to him? Why were they talking to him? They had to stop. Couldn't they see he wanted to sleep?

''Wake up!''

_Why? _He was shaken roughly and reluctantly opened his sticky eyelids. Everything was just a big blur. A big blur of blue and blond and something he couldn't place, and somehow it was just so _funny_.

With no idea as to why, he began to laugh, but quickly stopped himself in favour of rolling over on his side and vomiting. He could feel warm hands pressed against his back and on his face, holding his head above the putrid substance that was now running down his mouth and onto the sand.

''W-wha-'' he stammered but was quickly cut off by another stream of nausea filled vomit.

''Oh God what's going on?'' Someone next to him yelled, frantically.

''Please remain calm Alfred. What Arthur is experiencing is very normal for a near-drowning victim. We must also keep in mind that he had a panic attack not long ago-''

''I know that, but what are we supposed to do?''

''Remain calm. It is very important not to panic as it will affect Arthur negatively. We don't want him to relapse.''

Arthur could hear more distant talking as the warm hands that grasped him earlier loosened their grip. He had finally churned out all content in his stomach and his limbs were beginning to tremble. He was sure that he would have fallen in his own projectile of fluids if it wasn't for the slightly calloused hands that switched him over. He laid in something soft now, but his body hurt and he couldn't care less about it anyway. He just wanted _sleep__._

''Arthur can you hear me?'' A voice asked softly, gentle fingers brushing the wet hair out of his face.

''Mmm…'' he murmured exhaustedly and rested his aching head against the comfortable warmth.

''How are you feeling, Arthur?'' Another voice, a little further away, queried calmly.

''Li' shizz.'' He whispered quietly, tiredly trying to pry his eyes open even though he really, really didn't want to.

Kiku's worried face came into view. ''Is there anything that feels weird? Anything you want?''

Arthur didn't have to consider for long. ''Head's all fuzzey. Dun gimme water. Got nuff water for a lifetime.''

A deep, hearty laugh came from somewhere above him and Arthur could feel the other person's chest rising and falling with every breath. Somehow, it made him feel much safer.

''…M' sleep?'' he asked, yawning and nuzzling into the soft fabric under his head, slowly inhaling the familiar scent.

Alfred looked to Kiku for answers. The Japanese man gave a small smile and nodded. Alfred smiled back.

''Sure Arthur. You go to sleep.'' He said calmly, stroking Arthur's soft, messy hair as the Briton quickly fell asleep in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>...I hate this chapter. Just. Uurgrhhh. Anyway. Arthur can't swim. Poor guy : (It's just my fault that he can't, lol)**

** About Francis and Arthur; they like to tease each other, but I swear, Francis had no idea that Arthur could have drowned. He's a good friend. Do not hate him. Love him, just like I do! :D**

**Thanks to my lovely beta bleedingsmirk :D**

**Reviews make me happy :)  
><strong>


End file.
